Thanksgiving in Minecraftia
by Sayrcia
Summary: Steve gets an invitation to a Thanksgiving feast. The thing is, the party is full of talking hostile mobs. And guess who sent the invitation? Our favorite Demi-God, Herobrine! Steve and Herobrine are thrown into an awkward friendship, and all the mobs have personalities Steve would never expect. My own character is in this, but not super often.


**A/N**

**Heyo! This is my first fan fiction story, but I actually support constructive criticism. So you will not find the words 'No flames' in this story. Flame all you want :D. Chapter two will probably be posted in a couple of days, so sorry if I'm late with my Thanksgiving story. Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Chapter one: An unexpected invitation**

"Wut..." Steve muttered. He couldn't believe what he was reading. He got an invitation to a Thanksgiving party, but not a joyous one in his opinion. He read the letter over again, blinking in confusion. The letter read the following:

"Dear Steven,

I figured I'd have a Thanksgiving feast this year, even though I have not held one in years. The visitors at the party convinced me to invite you. I don't care if you come or not, nor do I care if any else comes. As a note, so you don't have a pointless panic attack, is that there will be mobs at this party that can speak our language. But don't worry; they will not attack you unless I scare them into doing so, in which is highly unlikely. I sent a map with this letter, so you better follow it if you do plan on coming. There will be a portal in the cave you will enter, that will send you to the server the feast is being held. If you are wondering how other humans haven't found where I live is that the cave always stays invisible and nonexistent until I command it to appear. The feast will start tonight at whatever time. Oh, and don't worry about the zombies; I'll make sure they won't try and devour you whole.

Your Worst Nightmare,

Herobrine."

Steve's body shivered nervously in fright; this is all a trick. At least he thought it was a trick. But Herobrine never really worked that way, especially since he used incredible mannerism in his letter, and his handwriting was amazing. No matter how spine chilling it was, Steve had some strange feeling to go to the feast. The miner gulped heavily as if he swallowed a brick, snapping his eyes shut. Steve wanted to go, despite the fact he was scared half to death. He was never invited to any kind of party before. Eh, heck with it; if he is somehow killed he'll just respawn in his house. The miner cracked his eyes open and tried to control his frantic shaking. Swiping the map from the cluttered table, Steve pressed his reading glasses against his nose.

The map was well written, and had multiple details most maps didn't have. Though Steve was impressed, he focused his attention on the directions on the paper. Red tick marks guided the miner's eyes along the map with ease, causing him to smirk. The directions seemed simple; the cave was not even two miles away from his house. How convenient.

After investigating the map a bit longer, Steve swiped his reading glasses off his face and padded into his bedroom to find something suitable to wear to the party. Digging through multiple shirts and pants, Steve found a nice pair of jeans, instead of his ragged light blue ones, and an Ed Hardy jacket. The back of the jacket had a gold and black skull, decorated with vines and a Golden Eagle's wings surrounding the skull. The front had a tribal dragon head made of black, metal-like beads. After more digging around in his closet, finding a black turtle neck sweater, Steve changed into his nicer clothes.

The sweater he had found he wore under his Ed Hardy jacket. For shoes, he wore his gray boots to protect him from the cold snow. Satisfied, Steve walked out the front door of his home with a grin, his map in his pocket. The walk was rather quiet, only bird's songs interrupted the gentle silence.

Steve always enjoyed the quiet, he never found it awkward. He actually found it quite relaxing. He walked at a steady but calm stride, for he was in no worry of getting there late since the sun hadn't even set yet. Besides taking his map out of the pocket of his jacket, Steve stayed on task.

In about a thirty minutes, the miner made it to the cave Herobrine had told him about. The cave had glittering diamond ores surrounding the mouth, waterfalls pouring down from the high ceiling. It really was a pretty sight, but Steve focused his attention on the glowing portal in between the two glittering waterfalls. The miner took a deep breath and walked slowly through the bedrock frame, making sure not to breath much so he wouldn't breath in too much of the fumes.

Steve saw a bright, yet fast flash of blue, and found himself not in the cave, but in a wood. The trees towered over his head; The man felt so tiny in comparison. The sun had started to set, so he was right on time. Steve grabbed the map out of his jacket pocket, to find the map had completely warped into a different area. He smiled a bit; now he had more directions. Studying the map, the red tick marks seemed to go in the direction of north. Steve continued his steady pace, facing north. In less then fifteen minutes, the miner had walked to the mouth of the spruce forest.

In front of his blue eyes was the most magnificent structure he had ever laid eyes upon. Two towers connected t0 a shorter, but longer in width tower. Stained glass windows spread across the entire structure like glowing diamonds, the tips of the slimmer towers striking through the clouds. The massive castle was black, a hue of crimson red glowing from the building.

It looked handmade, crafted delicatley and skillfully. Steve dashed up to the path made of diamond ore blocks, his eyes glimmering in the setting sun. The miner's excitement instantly diminished when he remembered who's massive door he was knocking on. With a small gulp, Steve gently knocked on the wooden framed door.

He stood there patiently, his hands clasped together as he rocked back and forth. Steve's heart was racing rapidly, but he forced himself to calm down. His calmness went out the window when the door creaked a little. Steve gulped silently, and tried to get himself in a more proper position. Luckily, Steve got in his desired figure right before the door swung open. There, standing at the doorframe, was Herobrine. His eyes dimly glowed, and didn't show as much intensity as the miner originally thought.

The humanoid spoke in a very smooth, silky voice,

"You came?"

**A/N**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger of sort, but don't worry, I'll post more in a couple of days. Sadly, I won't be able to finish this story before this Thanksgiving day is over. How do you like Steve wearing an Ed Hardy jacket? XD **

**Forgive me if this chapter is kind of short. I hope you enjoyed, and I'd appreciate it if you'd review and tell me what ya think!**


End file.
